


Anniversary

by DeckofDragons



Series: Strangest Universe [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, On the surface, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Soul Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry and Edge have their third year anniversary of when they started dating. They're in for a surprise soon after.(Don't worry about the fact that it's part of series it can easily be read as a standalone.)





	1. Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> When I sat down try to continue 'City' this came out instead. I've had it planned for a while and I wanted to write about them being happy.

“Hey Paps, how do ya think Blue would react if… I uh asked him to marry me?” Edge asked with a nervous grin as he plopped himself down on the living room couch next to Paps.

Paps straightened a bit, raising his ‘eyebrows’ in surprise. “Why ya asking me?”

“’Cause he’s your bro so like… ya know…” Edge shrugged, his eyes sliding past the TV but not taking in whatever was on. “Ya think he’d… say ‘yes’?”

“Dude, I think he’d give ya a very enthusiastic ‘yes’, ya know that. Does this mean ya gonna ask him?”

“Well uh… I was thinking ‘bout it. Our anniversary’s coming up soon so…that would be a good time, right?” It was their third one. Three years wasn’t really that long but it sure felt like it in this instance.

After three years was good amount of time for them to get married, right? They already lived together, sharing a room, bed and general responsibilities. So, they were already acting as a married couple in a lot of ways, the only thing they were missing was the soul bond. Edge didn’t fully know what that entailed, it wasn’t a thing that was done much if at all in his original universe. But from what he’d learn of it by asking people and reading about it online, it sounded like something he’d want with Blueberry.

“Go for it then if you think you’re ready,” Paps said.

Edge was ready, or at least he thought he was, could one really know for sure if they were ready for something like that? There was one problem though and the main reason he’d thought to ask Paps about this first. “How do I uh… ask him?” He was supposed to do something special and romantic, right? That’s how they did it all the movies, books, and other media he’d seen. He could try to copy something from one of those but… that wouldn’t feel right. It had to be something original, right? So, what should he do?

“You just ask him. Or ya could do like the humans do and buy him a ring to do it with, if ya want. Ya know he’s gonna say ‘yes’ so there’s no need to stress about it.”

It couldn’t really be that simple, could it? “But… isn’t it supposed to be special?”

 “Yeah but…” Paps shrugged. “Just do whatever feels right, I guess. And don’t worry ‘bout messing it up ‘cause I doubt ya could if ya tried.”

“’Kay, I guess.” Their anniversary was still a couple weeks away so Edge still had some time to think about how he wanted to do it. He’d figure something out before then.

***

“Pappy, I’ve decided I’m going to ask Edge to marry me,” Blueberry announced loudly as he skipped into the kitchen where Paps was preparing himself a sandwich drenched in honey.

Paps paused, turning his head to look at him, a grin splaying across his face. “Really?”

“Yep.” Blueberry nodded, choosing to ignore Paps’ poor dietary habits for now. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I’ve decided I want to do it.” He could talk about this as loudly as he wanted to because Edge was at work. “You think he’ll say ‘yes’?” Blueberry was pretty sure but asking for a second opinion never hurt.

“I guarantee it.” Paps grinned as started heading for the living room, gross honey sandwich in hand.

Blueberry followed and sat on the couch next to him. “I’m going to ask him when we go out for our anniversary in a couple weeks. I’m thinking about maybe getting a nice ring like the humans do when they’re asking someone to marry them.” Blueberry didn’t quite know why they did that but it was an interesting idea, gifts occasionally accompanied marriage proposals after all. But if he didn’t understand the significance of a special ring maybe he should get a more standard gift. Nice trinkets such as snow globes and music boxes were popular proposal gifts among monsters. “I don’t know though.” He’d have to think about it.

“Ya do whatever ya wanna do, I’m sure he’ll love it no matter what.”

That was true, Edge wasn’t picky about most things. Heck, when it came to going on a date he’d be happy with literally anything that didn’t involve going someplace where there’d be a lot of people. Blueberry could probably propose with a ring pop and he’d be happy. Blueberry would never do such a thing, it had to be special. And it would be, in what way he didn’t know yet but he’d figure it out.

“But once we’re married he’ll be your brother in law, won’t that be cool?” Blueberry smiled wide at the idea. Edge would finally have a brother who wasn’t a bad person.

“In a way he already kinda is, he is you after all.”

“Yes but… you know what I meant.” Even if they were technically the same person they weren’t really, they were too different. “Our wedding’s going to be amazing though. I want it to be big but… Edge probably wouldn’t like that so we’ll probably compromise and have a medium sized one. How many people do you think we should invite?”

“I dunno. That’s something ya gotta discuss with him.”

It was, Blueberry would of course of have to ask Edge first though. He’d say ‘yes’, right? Was there any reason why he wouldn’t? Then they could start discussing plans for it. Blueberry almost couldn’t wait for their anniversary to ask him.


	2. Date

Their anniversary date not surprisingly ended up with them lying on a blanket underneath the stars on a deserted hilltop. Even after three years the sight of the stars and moon captivated Edge. He had a telescope back at the house as well as a large array of books about pretty much every facet of space that he could get his hands on.

Now that they were out here, it was time to ask Blueberry the big question, right? But what if…  he said ‘no’? What would happen then? Edge had no idea and the thought almost had him bailing on the whole idea. But he’d regret it if he didn’t ask especially after planning it for so long. So, if Blueberry said ‘no’ for whatever reason then… he’d figured out what to do from there.

“Hey Blue,” he said, sitting up to look at Blueberry lying beside him. “I uh… wanna ask ya something.”

Blueberry’s face lit up with a smile as he sat up too. “There’s something I want to ask you too, but you go first.” What would Blueberry need to ask about? Couldn’t be good, could it? Edge would worry about it later when he wasn’t also stressing about this.

“Well uh…” Edge reached into his pocket to wrap his fingers around the small jewelry box in there. He’d considered a ring, pulling out a ring box and proposing was always portrayed as a grand romantic gesture in a lot of romance media he’d seen. He’d wanted to emulate it even if it was more a human thing than a monster thing. But Blueberry wore gloves most of the time. So, Edge had gotten him a necklace instead. A nice necklace with a sun shaped pendant so he could make a pun about Blueberry being like the sun, the light of his life or some other romantic bullshit cliché like that.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Blueberry said with a patient smile at his hesitation.

It was either now or never, if he chickened out he’d never build up enough courage to even bring it up again. “So, uh…” He lifted a hand to rub the back of his skull, looking anywhere but at Blueberry. It had always been Blueberry initiating their relationship going to the next level. Now it was Edge’s turn, right? He wanted this so yes, it was. “I uh…” He’d planned out a small speech for this moment, had written it down and had rehearsed it enough times to commit it to memory, but now he couldn’t even recall the first word. “Sorry, this is… I don’t know.” Difficult and nerve-wracking.

“It’s okay, take as much time as you need. But you want me to ask my thing first?”

“No, I uh… Will you marry me?” There’d he’d said it, no taking it back now. It wasn’t special or romantic but… whatever.

Several long seconds of silence had Edge’s gaze finally drifting back towards Blueberry. His face was lit up with surprise, a bright smile splaying across his face as his whole body seemed to almost vibrate. Instead of saying anything he threw his arms around Edge, hard enough to almost cause them to topple over. He squeezed him tight only to pull back to clap his hands in excitement for a few seconds before going in for another tight hug.

“So, that’s a ‘yes’?” Edge asked once Blueberry had calmed down enough to pull back once more.

“Yes, oh my gosh yes. I’m just… wow.”

Any remaining tension left Edge’s body at the sight of Blueberry’s excitement, it wasn’t everyday he was rendered almost speechless with joy. “I got ya a gift too.” He pulled out the small jewelry box, opening it so Blueberry could see. “I thought ‘bout getting a diamond ring or something similar, ya know, like they do in all those dumb romantic comedy movies we watch way too many of. But ya like to wear gloves most of the time so I got ya this instead. Ya like it?”

“I love it.” Blueberry accepted the box and pulled the necklace out, dangling the pendant in front of his face so he could get a better look at it in the dim moonlight. “It’s _beautiful_ , thank you.” He smiled wide, still brimming with excitement as he unlatched the hook so he could put it around his neck, underneath his scarf so that he pendant was visible beneath it.

This was it, they were engaged now. It was almost hard to believe how simple it had been especially after stressing about it for so long. But Edge had done it, he’d asked and Blueberry had said ‘yes’, he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“This is just… amazing,” Blueberry said with an excited giggle, his eyes alight with joy. “I didn’t ever consider that you might do something like this, especially on the same night I was planning to.”

Had Edge heard that right? “Ya mean you were gonna…”

Blueberry nodded. “Yep, that’s the thing I was going to ask you. I even got you gift too.” He reached into his pants’ pocket and pulled out a smallish black box, bigger than the jewelry box Edge had got but not by much. Blueberry opened it to reveal a folded dark coloured cloth. “I thought about getting you a diamond ring too but I couldn’t find any ring shops that could make one small enough to comfortably fit our fingers since they were all designed for humans. So, I got you this instead. You like it?”

Edge took it and unfolded it. It was a scarf, similar to Blueberry’s except deep crimson, it looked almost black in the darkness. It was soft and obviously made from nice fabric. “I guess this means we’ll match now, huh?” he said as he wrapped it around his neck, he wasn’t going to tie it into a knot the way Blueberry did, too much work.

“That was the idea. You got me that blue fluffy jacket last year for Giftmas to match your black one and you really like my scarf so I figured why not?”

“Thanks.”

Blueberry smiled wide before pulling Edge into a hug to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “This is so exciting. We’re really going to get married. It’s actually going to happen it’s not just an idea anymore.”

“Yeah.” Edge almost couldn’t believe it. This night couldn’t have turned out better.

 

Almost the instant they got back home and to their bedroom Blueberry was on Edge, kissing him in a way that was not at all innocent or sweet like he had been earlier. Edge was of course more than happy to reciprocate and they were both naked in almost record time, only slowing down to carefully place their new gifts on the bedside table.

Edge’s magic had already pooled in his pelvis too, forming almost automatically into a pussy as he rolled onto his back so Blueberry would hover over him.

“You’re so perfect and beautiful,” Blueberry said in a breathy whisper in Edge’s ‘ear’ as his hand moved to rub at the underside of his ribcage, right at the spot that wonderful sensitive spot.

Edge’s face grew hot as it always did when Blueberry said those kinds of things. Which of course only made Blueberry’s smile widen. “You’re so wonderful and brave,” he said, continuing to fondle Edge’s ribcage, “And now you’re my fiancé, isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yeah.” Edge nodded, arching into Blueberry’s touch, the magic in his pelvis burning for it.

“Oh, I’m so excited.” Blueberry giggled, losing his seductive composure, he was never able to maintain it for long. “I can’t wait. There are so many things we need to do to get ready for it. We should probably decide on a date first huh?”

“Later, we can do that later,” Edge said. He was almost just as excited as Blueberry was about their upcoming marriage but now was not a good time to discuss it

“Yeah of course, sorry. But… can I?” Blueberry moved his hand to hover beneath Edge’s soul. Edge nodded and Blueberry’s hand wrapped around it to pull it out, his intention already to make it feel good. He lifted it up to his mouth to run his tongue across its surface, earning a shuddering moan out of Edge. He positioned it to repeat the motion but paused, he eyes lighting up in excitement. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Edge was panting.

“Hold on, I’ll show you.” Still holding Edge’s soul, Blueberry shifted position over him, summoning his magic and lining himself up with Edge’s pussy. “Let’s do it like this.” Blueberry placed Edge’s soul to hover right above his ribcage, glowing bright red. Then with a ping he summoned his own soul out and moved it to hover an inch or two above Edge’s.

Edge’s eyes widened. They’d never done this before, but it could only be good, right? Wonderful even. “Yeah, let’s,” he said with an enthusiastic grin. He lifted his hips up to brush his pussy against Blueberry’s cock, the soul touching had gotten him more than wet enough. At the same time, he directed his soul brush lightly against Blueberry’s.

They both gasped and instinctively pulled away from the contact and the brief but intense feelings it brought. For that brief moment he’d been able to feel more than Blueberry’s intent but what he was feeling too.

“Wowie,” Blueberry said with an excited smile. “That was… cool. Let’s ease into it though, huh?”

Before Edge could do anything more nod, Blueberry thrust into him, burying his cock all the way inside. The pace he set though fast was slower than usual but still more than enough to have Edge arching into him with each thrust.

After a few thrusts, Edge directed his soul to brush against Blueberry’s again, earning another gasp of pleasure from both of them. Through it he could feel the physical sensations Blueberry was experiencing as he thrust into Edge. It was odd and a bit surreal to feel both things at once but wonderful nonetheless. Blueberry’s excitement and lust bubbled through his soul as while, increasing Edge’s own lust and making his smile almost just as giddily as Blueberry. It was almost overwhelming with its intensity on top of what Edge was already feeling.

Blueberry moaned, his face lit up quite literally with pleasure as he pressed his soul more into Edge’s, adjusting his pace and angle to thrust even harder. Which only drew Edge deeper into it. Despite the relatively short time they’d been at this he was already starting to get close. He could feel Blueberry’s orgasm approaching too, with soul stuff they always climaxed at the same time. Gosh, how much more intense was it going to be with this added layer of pleasure?

They didn’t have long to find out before the world and all coherent thought vanished as waves of pleasure rolled through his body and soul. He couldn’t even distinguish what part of it was his pleasure and what part came through Blueberry’s soul, assuming there was even a distinction to be made at all.

They came down panting as the world spun. Their souls separated, though only by a centimeter or two. Edge blinked in surprise at the sight of them, dripping red and blue magic. They’d exploded into each other, the white surface of his soul now had swirling blue magic in, Blueberry’s had red. Being bottom, Edge’s soul had naturally ended up with more of Blueberry’s magic inside it.

Edge could feel it too, just like he could feel how Blueberry had come inside his pussy. But this was in his soul, it was… nice and warm. He moaned, clenching his pussy around Blueberry, still deep inside him and still hard.

Blueberry apparently didn’t need any other encouragement before he started moving again, starting slow and picking up the pace gradually. “You’re so amazing and wonderful,” he whispered. But giggled when Edge blushed and moaned in pleasure. “You’re very cute.”

“Shut up, I’m not cute.” Before Blueberry could respond or even giggle again, Edge directed his soul to push into Blueberry’s again. He couldn’t talk and say weird things when they were both lost in a haze of pleasure, now could he?

Blueberry giggled, picking up the pace again. He had so much energy he could probably fuck Edge all night and not get tired. He wouldn’t, he was always willing to respect when Edge was too tired to go again. But tonight, that probably wouldn’t be for a long while.


	3. Sick

Edge woke to feel of Blueberry still sleeping next to him. That wasn’t right, Blueberry always woke him in the mornings, he’d done so pretty much from the moment Edge had landed in his universe. Why would Edge wake up before him?

He groaned softly and rolled onto his back as he cracked open his eyes. Nausea rolled in his soul and nonexistent stomach. He’d been feeling kind of off for about week now, since the morning after they’d proposed, but this was _far_ worse. In fact, he might…

He separated himself from Blueberry and teleported, landing in the bathroom, in front of the toilet that was only there because it was a human built house. The teleport made it _worse_ and he immediately heaved, red magic expelling from his mouth to splash into the toilet bowl.

He groaned in abject misery as a wave of dizziness hit him, his vision fading to black. He carefully lowered himself to his knees so he wouldn’t fall over and threw up again. It was an acrid and bitter taste. Why did vomiting have to be so awful?

Once he was fairly confident he was done throwing up, he flushed the toilet and lowered himself to lay down on his side. It hadn’t been too terrible until he’d teleported, so no more of that until he was done with whatever this illness was. Hopefully it was like a one-day stomach flu or something like that.

Not up to the task of standing yet, he closed his eyes and put his forearm over them. He’d rest here for a bit and then go back to bed. He’d deal with calling in sick later.

Right when he was maybe starting to feel a bit better the door to the bathroom opened. “Edge, you in…” Blueberry’s voice was saying but cut off. “Are you okay?” Suddenly worried.

Edge moved his arm and turned his head to look towards Blueberry, smiling a little at the sight of the necklace he’d brought him. “I’m better now that you’re here.” His voice was a bit rough and scratchy from the vomiting he’d done earlier.

“Oh my gosh, now is not the time to be sweet.” Blueberry crouched down beside him. “What’s wrong?”

Edge pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’m sick. It wasn’t so bad until I teleported and now it’s starting to not be so bad again.” Though it was still awful and the risk of vomiting again was just around the corner.

“All right no more of that for now then. But let’s get you back in bed then so you can rest.” Blueberry helped him stand by pulling him to his feet. “Were you throwing up?”

Edge nodded miserably as they started heading back towards their room. Blueberry stayed close to him, ready to grab onto him if he lost his balance.

“I’ll get you a bucket then,” he said. “And something to wash the taste out.”

“Thanks,” Edge mumbled. He’d never been this sick before, not that he could remember anyway. He _hated_ it.

Once they reached the bed he gratefully collapsed onto it. He watched as Blueberry left the room to get a large green bucket to place on the floor by the head of the bed. He then ran out again and returned a few seconds later with a bottle of whatever kind of flavored water he’d decided to buy this time. “Here,” he said, handing it Edge.

Edge took it and gulped it down. He wasn’t a big fan of flavored water but it was a trillion times better than the aftertaste of vomit.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Blueberry asked.

“Nah, I’m good.” Edge was already starting to feel better, though not completely. He probably just needed some rest.

“Okay, I’m going to go make you some soup then, hopefully it’ll make you feel better. Text me if you need anything while I’m down in the kitchen.” Blueberry took both their phones off the nightstand, unplugging them from their chargers. He pocketed his own and placed Edge’s on the bed bedside him. He then bent down to give Edge a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing the now empty bottle and leaving.

Edge sighed as he adjusted himself to get more comfortable. Maybe he should he change out of his pajamas. Or maybe he shouldn’t bother because he was sick and could get away with staying in bed all day.

After a while another wave of nausea rolled through him, not strong but still unpleasant. With a groan he put a hand to his middle, an instinctive gesture since most of the time he didn’t have a stomach unless he summoned one for whatever reason. But normally where he’d ball his shirt up in his hand over the empty space there he encountered his ecto-body. He hadn’t summoned that, so why was it there?

He tried to dispel it, but not only did that not work it also sent a pulse of pain through his soul, not intense but enough to make him wince a little in surprise. So, curious, he sat up and pulled his shirt up to his chest and looked down at his middle. He stared at it, blinking in incomprehension until he realized that the two small white things floating in his abdomen were heart shaped.

“Uh… what the fuck?” He yanked his shirt back down then lifted it back up slowly, hoping he’d just been seeing things. But he wasn’t. The two… soulings were still there when he lifted his shirt all the way up once more. He was pregnant with twins.

“Oh god, oh fuck.” He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t cut out to be a parent _especially_ to twins. And what if Blueberry didn’t want to be a parent? What if he was upset about this? It was possible, right? They’d never talked about the possibility of kids, what if that was because Blueberry didn’t want them?

The door swung open and Edge yanked his shirt back down. Blueberry walked in, carrying a bowl with steam coming off it. His smile faltered when he saw Edge. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh… nothing? Just feel sick and stuff, ya know?”

Blueberry frowned as he strode over and placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand. “What’s wrong?” he said again as he sat on the edge of the bed. “And don’t say ‘nothing’, I know that was a lie.”

Edge gulped, somehow with the smell of the soup permeating the room he felt hungry while also still feeling sick. Well he knew why that was. He looked down as he bunched his shirt up in his hands, careful not to lift it too high, it had his hands lightly touching his ecto-body.

“You want to eat first?” Blueberry asked.

Edge nodded, too tense to say anything or even look up at Blueberry. The bowl clinked as Blueberry presumably picked it up off the nightstand to hand to him. He reluctantly let go of his shirt to accept it. He didn’t bother with the provided spoon and just drank it straight out of the bowl, not looking at Blueberry once for the whole process.

Once he was done, Blueberry took it from him and placed it back on the nightstand. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” He put a gentle hand on Edge’s arm.

Edge had to tell him, right? They were his after all. “Well uh…” Edge’s hands went back to playing with his shirt, lightly brushing against his belly underneath. “How do ya feel ‘bout us… maybe having… kids one day?” He forced himself to look at Blueberry again.

Blueberry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, that’s… not what I would’ve expected you to say. But I would _love_ to have kids one day. I was planning on bringing it up with you after we got married. I was kind of worried about maybe making you uncomfortable with the idea though so I would’ve brought it up very gently so you wouldn’t feel pressured. But I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Oh, uh… good, ‘cause uh… I’m… pregnant.” Edge pulled his shirt up enough to reveal the twin soulings.

Blueberry stared at them for several seconds, his face morphing into an expression of someone uncovering a beautiful treasure. “Oh, my gosh.” His voice was squeaky with obvious excitement. “And it’s _twins_.” He clapped his hands in glee before lowering a hand to hover reverently over Edge’s middle. “Can I touch please?”

Shuddering with relief that at least Blueberry was happy about this, Edge nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Blueberry’s hand shook as he placed it over Edge’s middle. “Oh, they’re _beautiful_. We’re going to be parents. Can you believe it?”

“No.” Edge groaned.

Blueberry paused, pulling his hand away as he looked up at Edge’s face again. “You’re not happy about this?”

“Not really.”

Blueberry wilted a little but remained smiling. “That’s okay, it’s kind of scary, huh? But if you don’t want to be parent that’s fine, we could… give them up for adoption. Or you could of course… you know… go to a healer and get an…uh…”

“Abortion,” Edge finished for him.

“Yeah.” Blueberry nodded. “But I would prefer if you didn’t and would ask you not to. But if you _really_ don’t think you can handle carrying them to term and are _absolutely_ sure about your decision then I won’t stop you.”

“You… would really be okay with me not keeping them or giving them up for adoption?” Edge put a hand over his middle. After how happy Blueberry had been upon learning of this would he really sacrifice that if Edge didn’t want this?

“Yes,” Blueberry said without hesitation. “As much as I’d like to be a father, especially to twins, what you want matters too. If you’re not ready for kids right now or ever, I won’t pressure you into trying anyway. I will be sad though especially if you… decide not to keep them, but don’t let that influence your decision if you want to give them up for adoption. I’m sure we’ll find a nice family who’d take them.”

Edge hugged him. “You’re the best, Blue.”

Blueberry giggled, giving him a tight squeeze back. “Of course, I am, but you’re the best too.” They separated and Blueberry smiled at him. “So, what do you want to do? You have plenty of time to decide unless you want to…”

“Nah, I ain’t gonna do that,” Edge said, causing Blueberry to visibly relax. Edge could never do that. Which meant he was definitely carrying them to term no matter what. “And uh… I think I might want us to… keep them.” He wouldn’t know for sure until they were… born. Gosh, he was going to have to give birth at the end of this. How much was that going to suck? It was supposed to hurt, right? But how bad?

“That’s _wonderful_.” Blueberry was right back to being excited again as if that serious conversation hadn’t just happened. “I’m so happy, I’m going to be daddy.”

Edge smiled back, or tried to, as he put a hand over his middle again. This was really something that was happening. He was going to have a not one but two babies. He was not at _all_ ready for that, hadn’t even considered the possibility of kids at all until now let alone the possibility that he’d be the one the to carry them. And it was _twins_ too, that was twice as much… everything. If he couldn’t imagine having one how was he supposed to handle two?

But he had Blueberry with him, everything always turned out fine as long as they were together. And Blueberry was excited about this so maybe after a while, when the shock had died down some and he’d had some time to get used to the idea, Edge could be excited about it too, a little bit anyway.


	4. Uncle Paps

“We have to tell Pappy, he’s going to be the bestest uncle ever.” Blueberry grabbed Edge’s arm and pulled him towards the door.

Edge let himself be led. At least telling Paps would hopefully distract him from his nervousness a bit more. How would he react to the news though?

When they burst into Paps’ room he was still fast asleep, lying spread eagle on his bed. The room was a mess, just like the few other times Edge had had reason to go in here.

For once Blueberry didn’t seem to care though. “Hey Pappy wake up, we have some _amazing_ news.”

Paps groaned as he eyes cracked opened. “Yeah, what is it?” His words were almost incomprehensible with sleepiness.

“Edge is pregnant.”

“Oh, that’s…” Paps shot up into a sitting position. “He’s what?”

“Show him Edge.”

“Oh uh… yeah, I’m… pregnant.” Edge’s hand shook a bit as he lifted his pajama shirt enough to reveal the soulings.

“And it’s _twins_!” Blueberry bounced with excitement. It maybe would’ve made Edge smile too if nausea wasn’t starting to raise in his soul once more.

“Holy fuck.” Paps eyes were wide as he stared at Edge’s middle, making Edge blush a little.

“Don’t swear near the babies,” Blueberry scolded, still smiling wide and bouncing with excitement.

“I don’t think that matters a whole lot yet bro.”

“Yes, but…”

Whatever Blueberry was going to say Edge didn’t hear as he turned on his heel towards the door. He held one to over his mouth the other over his middle as he fast walked out.

“Where are you going?” Blueberry called after him.

Edge ignored him, barely making it to the toilet in time before he was vomiting again. He groaned in misery before his body was heaving once more.

Once he was done Blueberry gently patted him on the back. “You okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Edge remained hovering over the toilet for now in case his body decided to betray him again.

“I guess this explains why you’re sick.” Blueberry kept rubbing a gentle hand down his spine, nice and relaxing.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a thing that was going to go away in a matter of days, he’d be stuck with it for however long morning sickness lasted. He groaned at the thought as he flushed the toilet. “How long’s this supposed to last?”

“I don’t know.” Blueberry kept a gentle hand of Edge as he led him out of the bathroom. “I don’t even really know a whole lot about pregnancy so we’ll have to do some research.”

“You okay pal?” Paps was standing a short distance away from the bathroom, still in his nightwear too.

“Yeah, I’ll uh… be fine eventually.” No one had ever died of morning sickness, had they? Surely not.

“Could you get him some flavored water Paps, while I get him back into bed?” Blueberry said as he guided Edge back into their bedroom. “Sorry for dragging you out of bed, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine.” Edge gratefully lay back down, placing a hand over his belly. It was flat right now. It wouldn’t stay that way though, especially with twins. Why’d it have to be twins though? Wouldn’t one have been more than enough?

Paps appeared with a small pop, standing next to Blueberry. He’d brought the entire pack of flavored water. He placed it down on floor before pulling one out and handing it to Edge, he’d even opened it for him.

Edge accepted it with a mumbled “Thanks,” before drinking almost all of it at once. Anything to wash out the taste of vomit.

“But wow dude,” Paps said, “I can’t believe you’re like… having a baby… or two.”

“Yeah, it’s… pretty crazy and uh… scary.”

“But it’s also super exciting, right?” Blueberry said. “Our little family’s about to get a bit bigger and we still have the wedding plans to do. And oh… everything’s just so wonderful.”

“For you maybe,” Edge said. “I gotta deal with being sick, you don’t.” And how uncomfortable we’re the later stages going to be when he was big and fat with _twins_? And then he’d have to give birth to _twins_. That was undoubtedly going to suck.

“I know,” Blueberry said. “But it’ll be okay, you’ll get through this.”

Edge relaxed a little. Things always turned out fine as long as Blueberry was there, this would too. They’d figure out what to do together.

 

“How are you feeling?” Blueberry asked him that night when they were getting ready to go to bed. Edge had spent the whole day in bed, alternating between feeling sick enough to vomit and uncomfortable nausea. ‘Morning’ sickness didn’t seem like a an accurate term anymore.

“Still sick,” he said with a groan. “Kinda hungry too.” How was it even possible to feel sick and hungry at the exact same time?

“You want me to go get you something eat?”

“Nah, I’d just throw up again.” Edge was so _done_ with puking and this was only the first day.

Blueberry crawled into bed to lie down next to him. “We should go see a doctor tomorrow to see if there’s anything we can do to help you feel better. And you should probably get a checkup anyway.”

Edge groaned. Going to the doctors was the last thing he’d want to do when he already felt like shit. But he would have to multiple times over the next nine months to make sure the babies were okay and all that stuff. “Yeah, ‘kay, fucking whatever.”

“You shouldn’t swear around the babies.” Blueberry scooched closer to put a gentle hand on Edge’s middle.

“I don’t think they’re quite old enough to be picking up words yet.”

“I know, but we should start to get into the habit of not saying rude things now so we’re less likely to mess up when it actually matters.” By ‘we’ he meant Edge, since he almost never swore other than the very occasional ‘damn’ or ‘shit’ when he messed something up and he didn’t think anyone was around to hear him say a naughty word.

“Fine,” Edge conceded with a sigh. “I _swear_ I won’t swear anymore.” He couldn’t drink alcohol either. Probably for the best since he had a tendency to overindulge, the fact that he had low tolerance for it only made it worse.

“Thank you.” Blueberry smiled. “But I had a thought a little while ago. Remember when we had sex and soul sex with our souls touching?” Edge nodded, it had only been about a week ago. “Well, I was thinking that that might be why you’re pregnant.”

“Probably.” Edge had had that thought too. They’d done it a couple times since and each time had ended with more of Blueberry’s magic in his soul.

“I’m sorry. We probably should’ve done some research on it before jumping in and doing it.” Blueberry had done that for almost every other sex thing they’d tried, wanting to make sure they were doing it safely and the right way so it would feel as good as possible.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Edge put his hand over Blueberry’s on his middle. “I wouldn’t’ve chosen this but… maybe it’s not so bad, other than the morning sickness anyway.”


	5. Cuddles

“The reason he’s so sick has to do with how much his body as to change to accommodate the soulings, the fact that it’s twins is making it worse,” the doctor said after examining Edge. “But he’s healthy and the soulings are too.”

“See, I told ya,” Edge said. He was fine, other than feeling sick anyway, that was normal though, and the twins were fine, so this visit was entirely pointless. He’d tried to tell Blueberry that before they’d left but he’d insisted come anyway.

“We had to make sure though,” Blueberry said. He was still holding Edge’s hand as he always did whenever he had to convince him to go see a healer.

“Yes,” the healer said in that annoying self-important way most medical professionals were good at, “and if something does start to go wrong we need to catch it early and fix it.”

Even if that made sense it still didn’t mean Edge liked it or wanted to deal with this. And the chances of something going wrong were low, right? He was young, healthy, and had good magic reserves. If his body and magic could handle literally teleporting to alternate universes than surely a pregnancy wouldn’t be a bid deal for it, even with twins. He didn’t say any of that though, no doubt neither of them would’ve listen to him.

Blueberry gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Is there anything we can do to help him feel better? And how long is morning sickness supposed to last?”

“There are several ways to help, try different foods and teas to see how he responds to those. Magic sharing is a surefire way to help him feel better. As for how long it lasts, about ten to fourteen weeks.”

That was too long, Edge wanted to not be sick right _now_. “Can we leave now?” Before he needed to vomit again, as he’d already done so twice since they’d gotten here. Morning sickness coupled with his anxiety about going to the doctor’s, especially with the damn physical and magical examination, was not a good combination. If Blueberry hadn’t promised this would be a short visit he never would’ve agreed to come. It had been a lie, this visit had been anything but short.

“Yes, all right you can leave. You don’t need…”

Edge didn’t even wait for the doctor to finish before exiting, pulling Blueberry along by the hand behind him. He immediately felt a little better just not being in the doctor’s office anymore but they still had to make it all the way to the car.

“I hate this no teleporting thing.” While pregnant he wouldn’t risk it, especially after how it had exacerbated his sickness yesterday morning.

It meant he had to take a car everywhere. He didn’t even know how to drive, was always too stressed about it every time he’d gotten behind the wheel to try to learn. And why bother when he could teleport everywhere he needed to go. So, he’d have to rely on Blueberry to drive him everywhere. Or take public transport, though he’d much rather walk, no matter how far away his destination, than do that.

“You’ll get used to it,” Blueberry said. “For a little while anyway, after they’re born you’ll go right to being lazy and teleporting everywhere again.”

 

“I hate this,” Edge said with a groan. “It’s awful.”

“I know.” Blueberry pet the top of his skull. They were cuddling on the couch, positioned so that Edge lay on top of Blueberry and could bury his face in Blueberry’s shirt and chest. “It’ll get better soon though.”

Edge was already done with the whole morning sickness thing. It was awful he just wanted to exist for a few hours without having to worry about probably throwing up. And he was tired all the time, not the relaxed or sleepy kind of tired but the sick kind of tired that was horrible.

“You want me to go make you some tea or get you some crackers or something?” Blueberry continued. “It might make you feel better.”

“I don’t wanna move.” Edge was kind of hungry but would have to move if Blueberry got up and that just wasn’t worth it right now, especially since he’d inevitably end up vomiting up whatever he ate anyway. “I wanna not be sick anymore.” He wanted it so bad he was maybe even tearing up a little. The fact that it was caused by being overemotional due to his pregnancy didn’t make him feel any better about it as he buried his face in Blueberry’s shirt to hide it.

“I know.” Blueberry kept gently stroking his head. “I wish I could help more. But we need to decide if we want to have the wedding before or after the twins are born. I’m thinking we should do it before because we’ll be busy being parents afterward and won’t really have time for any kind of honeymoon unless we did it a while later when they’re a bit older. What do you think?”

“Before.” The day after they’d proposed they’d discussed it and had decided they want to do it as soon as reasonably possible. Edge’s pregnancy of course had a potential to change that hence why Blueberry was bringing it up but Edge still wanted to do it as soon as possible. And he didn’t want to have to worry about the twins during it and during the honeymoon. “But after the morning sickness goes away please.” That would ruin the whole thing.

“Of course, I don’t think it would even be possible to plan an entire wedding and honeymoon that fast. But speaking of plans we’re also going to have convert the guest bedroom into a nursery and buy all the baby stuff we’re gonna need for the twins. And plan a baby shower. We’ll probably also have to baby proof the house but that can probably wait for a bit. But there’s so much to do.”

Edge groaned. “Wonderful.” He would prefer to take a nap over thinking about everything that needed to planned out and set up. Luckily Blueberry liked to be in charge of things so he’d probably know to handle all the stressful stuff and could do so without requiring anything more than some input from Edge.

***

Blueberry’s excitement about their upcoming marriage and the twins was somewhat dampened by how sick and miserable Edge was. It was the worst in the mornings, everyday without fail so far, he’d woken up before Blueberry to vomit. Edge waking before him had never once happened in all the time they’d been together, so this was saying something. And he always ended up puking multiple times a day, as well as acting varying degrees of miserable and sick throughout. To his credit though he didn’t complain as often as Blueberry would’ve expected, so far anyway.

It was bad enough that he’d been sent home from work the day before yesterday and told not to come back until he got better, which had only stressed him out more. And as much as Blueberry would like to he couldn’t stay at home with him all day, neither could Paps. Though Paps did teleport in to check on him quite often and Blueberry called him several times a day to make sure he was okay and not feeling too lonely on top of everything else. Blueberry was there for him as much as possible though. Like right now, it was his one of his days off so he’d get to spend the whole day with Edge and in a way with their precious twins too.

He lay there, cuddled with Edge and stroking the top of his skull, chatting happily to try to make him feel better. It seemed to work too as Edge relaxed and eventually drifted off to sleep. Blueberry stopped talking once he did, wanting him to get as much rest as possible.

He was a bit antsy from lying still for so long but he couldn’t move without disturbing Edge and loved cuddling with him anyway. So, he’d stay here for a bit longer, at least until he was sure Edge wouldn’t wake up if moved.

“Yo bro, how’s Edge doing?” Paps said as came in through the front door, carrying the groceries that Blueberry had sent him out to buy a little while ago. Hopefully he’d gotten at least most of everything on the list with little to no extra items. He wasn’t as bad as Edge about grocery shopping but that didn’t mean he was good either.

“He doesn’t feel good,” Blueberry whispered just loud enough for Paps to be able to hear him. “He’s sleeping now though so maybe he’ll feel better when he wakes up.” Another thing that was dragging Edge down was the sleep his missing when he had to wake up early to vomit. “I’m a little… worried about him.”

“Didn’t the doctor say that stuff was normal?”

“Yeah, but… I hate seeing him so miserable and it’s going to last for a while. And there’s not really a whole lot I can do to help.” He’d tried the teas and foods that according to the internet were supposed to help with morning sickness but none of them had seemed to have much of an effect.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out soon.”

“I hope so.”


	6. Better?

“How you feeling?” Blueberry asked.

Edge rolled his head over to look at Blueberry sitting on the edge of the bed next to where he was lying down. “Uh… not good but not too bad either.” He had one hand on his middle the other on the scarf Blueberry had gotten him, petting it with his fingers. The nausea was at a low point for now, though that never lasted long. And it was slightly better at night anyway.

Blueberry leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Can I try something that might help?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Blueberry lay down next him, cuddling close. “Remember what the doctor said a few days ago about magic sharing? That it should make you feel better. Well, I called him and talked to him more about it, since you were in too much of a hurry to leave when we were there. He told me about it and the best ways to do it.” His smiled implied it was something sexual.

They hadn’t done anything sexual since Edge had started feeling too sick to do so. The mere thought of possibly vomiting while they were in the middle of that was mortifying. He hated turning Blueberry down but he just couldn’t right now. Blueberry never seemed to mind though. But he wouldn’t be bringing it up like this if he wasn’t thinking about doing something different.

“What is it?”

Blueberry blushed but his smile widened. “We could either have soul-on-soul sex again, of course we’d only do that and nothing else unless you’re feeling up for it, or I could penetrate your soul. It’s safe, I promise. I read about it online and its actually a recommended thing for pregnant monsters and their partners to do.”

Edge had never heard of that but he wasn’t the one who always insisted on researching everything the way Blueberry liked to. But it sounded like fun and Blueberry would of course never hurt him. “Sure, ya can fuck my soul,” he said with a grin.

“First of all, don’t say it like that and second, I thought we agreed not to use naughty words anymore to make sure we don’t accidentally use them after the twins arrive.”

“They’re gonna learn naughty words eventually though.”

“Yeah, but we don’t need to be the ones to teach them that stuff, especially when they’re still young.”

Blueberry had a point but it was still a bit early to be worrying about that kind of stuff, wasn’t it? Nine months was a long time, he had plenty of time to get used to not swearing anymore.

Keeping one hand on his middle, he moved the other down from his scarf, placing it over where his soul was in his ribcage. He pulled it out with a small ping and handed it Blueberry.

“Oh,” Blueberry said, surprised as he accepted it. He’d already taken off his gloves earlier when he’d changed into his pajamas. “Hopefully this’ll make you feel better.” He started rubbing small circles in it, his intent to bring pleasure.

Edge let out a long breath, relaxing a little already. He rolled onto his side so he could watch Blueberry who’d adjusted his pants and summoned his magic. He was stroking himself with one hand, the other rubbing pleasurable circles into Edge’s soul.

Once he was erect, his face flushing slightly, he moved Edge’s soul to hold over his magic. “Ready?” He turned his head to look at Edge.

Edge nodded, eager to see what it would be like. Blueberry lowered his soul slowly, keeping his head turned towards Edge. There was no resistance as his magic slid in. They both gasped at the contact and the new sensations it brought. Through it he was even more aware of Blueberry’s intent, both to help with the nausea as well as bring him pleasure, and it felt _amazing_.

“Oh wowie.” Blueberry arched his spine as he wanted to thrust all the way into it. He didn’t though, slowly lowering it until he was fully hilted. “It’s all tingly and warm.”

Edge hummed his acknowledgement, already panting with pleasure. “Go please,” was about all he could bring himself to say.

That’s all the encouragement Blueberry required to start moving it up and down. He started slow, his eyes flicking to Edge every few seconds. Encouraged by whatever he saw there, he began going a bit faster, panting with pleasure as he did so. The pace was still much slower than when they had more standard sex, it was nice though.

Edge moaned and cuddled up to his side, resting his head on Blueberry’s shoulder as he watched. It was almost weird to see his soul being used in such a way. Blueberry’s shaft shouldn’t have been able to fit all the way inside it but it did, without any sensation of stretching or discomfort.

“How you feeling?” Blueberry panted.

“Good.” The best he’d felt since the morning he’d woke up sick.

“Not nauseous anymore?”

“Maybe a bit but…” He felt too good to notice it much. “Not much.”

Blueberry smiled mischievously, a few seconds later rolling his head a bit to kiss Edge lightly on the forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

Edge groaned, his face growing warm. “Don’t start that sh-… stuff right now.” He couldn’t handle that when he was already almost overwhelmed by the sensations in his soul.

“Why not? I think you’re beautiful.” Blueberry was the only person who would ever say such a thing about Edge. Well, him and Lust, but Lust probably said stuff like that to everybody he flirted with so he didn’t count. “And our precious twins are going to be beautiful too.”

Edge put a hand over his middle again at the reminder, moaning in pleasure as he pressed up closer to Blueberry’s side. It was odd to be having sex while he was lying here doing nothing but it was nice too. His body wasn’t used to accommodating for the soulings yet, so resting like this was wonderful. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Edge could feel Blueberry starting to get close through his magic in his soul, seeking release as he sped up a little bit. Edge was close too, panting as he watched Blueberry thrust gently into his soul, glowing bright red with arousal and pleasure.

When Blueberry finished, breathing out Edge’s name in low moan, it was with a flood of warm magic directly into Edge’s soul. It was immensely pleasurable, triggering Edge’s own climax. More intense than usual it left him panting.

Blueberry’s magic in his soul created a splash of blue in its white surface. Just like when they’d had soul sex. This time Edge didn’t need to worry about becoming pregnant, though he hadn’t worried about it before because he hadn’t thought to and it was too late to do so now. It felt even better this time though.

Panting, Blueberry started pulling Edge’s soul off. Edge put a hand on his arm, stopping him. “Again,” he said. His body and soul felt like it needed more of Blueberry’s magic. Weird pregnancy thing or not it felt good and that’s all that really mattered.

“Okay, I don’t mind going again,” Blueberry said with a smile before he started moving again. He was slow and gentle, just like before.

When he came again some time later it was almost even better than before. Edge moaned, climaxing as well. He smiled at the sight of the blue magic swirling in his soul, it seemed to replace the nausea with a warm pleasant feeling.

“Ready for sleep?” Blueberry asked.

Edge yawned, he was sleepy but… “We can go one more time.” More was always better.

“No, I think it’s bedtime. We can do this again tomorrow night if you want though.”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Blueberry gently pulled Edge’s soul off his magic. He gave a couple more loving strokes with his thumb before releasing it. It drifted back into Edge’s chest where he was even more aware of the extra magic swirling around inside it.

“Did it work? Is the nausea gone?” Blueberry asked.

Edge nodded, humming sleepily as he eyes drooped. “Feels good, thanks.”


	7. Still Nervous

“Come on Edge, you have to come,” Blueberry said, tugging on Edge’s sleeve.

“I don’t wanna so I’m not gonna.” Edge pressed himself back further into the lounge chair. “And I’m pregnant so what I say goes.”

“That’s not how this works. It’ll be a really quick, I promise.”

“That’s what you said last time.” And it had been a lie. Edge had already thrown up three times today and still felt like garbage after the last one so he was _not_ in mood for any sort of doctor’s appointment. “I’m fine and the twins are fine, I promise. So, we don’t gotta do this monthly doctor visit or whatever, we could do like every other month instead.” It would be better if they didn’t go at all.

“What’s going on?” Paps asked with a yawn as he walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

“It’s time for Edge to go the doctors for another checkup but he doesn’t want to,” Blueberry explained.

“Dude ya like gotta go.”

“No, I don’t.”

Blueberry huffed before bending down, putting one arm underneath Edge’s legs, the other under shoulders and lifting him up. Unprepared for such a move, Edge almost squeaked in surprise as he instinctively grasped onto Blueberry.  Blueberry didn’t mind though and didn’t seem at all bothered by his weight as he started for the front door.

“Want me to hold the door for ya bro?” Paps asked.

“If you would that would be awesome.” Blueberry smiled wide.

Paps held the door open and Blueberry walked through, heading towards his car parked in the driveway. After closing the door, Paps followed.

“It’s not fair.” Edge was being childish, he knew that, but pregnant or not, he didn’t want to see a healer. Checkups were always invasive and horrible but now that he was pregnant it would be even worse because the doctor would poke and prod at his belly too to check on the twins like he had that first time. And the doctor’s office sucked, no other word for it. He couldn’t even teleport straight to the checkup room or back out once the prenatal visit thing was done.

“I know,” Blueberry said. “But it’ll be okay. I’ll be there with you holding your hand like I always do and afterward we can go get something to eat, wherever you want to go.”

“Can’t we skip straight to the food part?”

“Sorry but no.”

“You’ll be fine pal,” Paps said as he opened their car’s passenger side door so Blueberry could drop Edge in. Blueberry even buckled him in.

“What to come with us Pappy?” Blueberry asked. “I’m sure Edge wouldn’t mind.”

“Heck no, the doctor’s office sucks.”

“See, he agrees me.” Edge wasn’t the only one who hated the hospital and doctors and all that dumb stuff. If it all wasn’t so awful there wouldn’t be a problem now would there?

Blueberry shook his head with a sigh before closing the door and walking around to the other side. “See you later then Pappy,” he said as he hopped into the car before closing the door. He started the car and reversed out the driveway. Paps teleported elsewhere almost as if he wanted to rub it in Edge’s face.

Edge opened his mouth to make another complaint but Blueberry cut him off before he could get even a single syllable out. “I know you hate car rides too dear, but until you can teleport again you don’t have many options. But other than grumpy how do you feel?”

Edge shrugged. “Sick and a little hungry I guess.” And anxious about the upcoming doctor’s visit but Blueberry already knew that.

“Okay well, if you need to throw up tell me so I can pull over.”

 

“You need me to carry you all the way there too?” Blueberry asked, holding the passenger side door open. “Or are going to be good and walk with me?” He held out his hand.

Edge sighed but took it, allowing Blueberry to help him stand up. Being physically carried all the way there would be worse than walking. And the sooner they got this over with the better.

As they walked Blueberry held his hand. Edge kept his gaze focused on the floor in front him, his other hand petting the scarf Blueberry had gotten him. He fought the nausea rolling through his soul that was exacerbated due to the anxiety of being in such a horrible place. He was doing pretty good until they were allowed into the nurse’s office where he ended up vomiting in the sink. Blueberry patted and rubbed his back until he was done.

“Sorry,” he said with a miserable groan.

“Oh, that kind of stuff happens all the time,” the nurse said. “Morning sickness can be a real pain sometimes.”

While the nurse set about cleaning the sink, Blueberry pulled Edge over to sit on the examine-table like last time. Edge gripped his hand, hating how anxious going to see a healer always made him. Which was piled on top of morning sickness and stress about the twins. Why couldn’t things just not be stressful?

The proper checkup started not too long later. It started with a bunch of questions, like how he’d been feeling for the past month, what his magic levels had been like, how bad his morning sickness was, and all sorts of other horrible and invasive things. Then the doctor went on to check his magic levels and the twins. Horrible and invasive stuff that required way too much touching. But he somehow got through it without biting the doctor’s hand off or throwing up again, though the latter might have been because he’d already thrown up everything that he could.

And to no one’s surprise, he and the twins were just fine, making this whole trip a waste. And he’d have to do it again next month and the month after that. It might possibly be the worst thing about being pregnant since it went on longer than the morning sickness was going to.

 

“We should take a picture now,” Blueberry said as he skipped through the front door and back into living room after holding it open for Edge.

“Of what?” Edge asked as he walked over and slumped on the couch next to Paps who’d greeted them with a lazy ‘hello’ when they’d arrived home.

“Of you silly, so we can keep a record of how big the twins and thus your tummy gets.”

Edge sighed but stood up. “Fine, I guess.” It would at least be interesting to look back on later, maybe. And his nausea was at a low point for now so he could do stuff for bit until it came back.

“I’ll take it if ya wanna be photo too Sans,” Paps said.

“Oh would you, that would be awesome.”

Paps disappeared with a pop, reappearing a few seconds later with the camera. Why they had that when they could just use the cameras built into their phones was beyond Edge but Blueberry had been insistent about having a proper camera too.

Smiling wide, Blueberry took Edge’s wrist and guided him to stand by one of the walls. Positioning them both perpendicular to the camera, Blueberry pressed close to Edge’s back with his arms wrapped around him, placed purposefully above his abdomen. Edge, having _no_ idea how to pose for this type of picture, or any picture, put one hand over his middle, the other over Blueberry’s arm, and did his best to smile towards the camera. Why had he agreed to do this again?

The camera clicked after a few seconds, allowing Edge and Blueberry to relax and separate. Paps lowered it and flipped it so they could see the picture. “This good?”

Edge wouldn’t call it ‘good’. It was maybe a bit odd how he didn’t like the way he appeared in pictures when he looked at Blueberry all the time but he couldn’t help it. He always seemed nervous in them, which he was, but he didn’t like seeing it.

“It’s wonderful.” Blueberry of course had no problems with how they looked. “I can’t wait until you start to show. I wonder how big you’ll get.” He took the camera from Paps’ hands. “I’m going to go upload this on the computer now.” He skipped off.

With a sigh Edge moved back to the couch and sunk down on it. Paps sat on the other side, allowing him to lay down after slipping his shoes off. He put a hand over his middle, turning his head towards the TV as Papyrus resumed the game he’d been playing before they’d arrived. Edge watched for a bit.

“Uh… Paps, are you… excited to be an uncle?”

Paps paused for a second before answering. “Yeah, I think being an uncle’s gonna be fun. You excited to be a mom?”

“No.” It had been a month and the idea of being a parent was still scary. And how miserable the morning sickness was rendering him didn’t help.

“Why not?”

“I uh… I don’t know how to raise and take care of kids. I… didn’t exactly have the best childhood and stuff ya know? And my universe wasn’t really a place where children who had good parents were seen on the street a lot, so I have no idea what I’m doing here. And Blueberry’s all excited ‘bout it, which is nice and I guess I understand why he feels that way, but like… what if I can’t do it? What if I turn out to be a horrible mom?” There were so many things that could go wrong. And he could barely take care of himself let alone two babies who’d grow up to be kids and then teenagers before becoming adults which would be when he was finally not responsible for them anymore.

Paps thought for a few seconds before answering. “Well ya can always ask people for advice and stuff or use the internet. Ya still got plenty of time to prepare. And Blue will of course help, I will too. So, it’ll probably fine.”

“’Probably’?”

“Yeah well,” Stretch shrugged, “I can’t guarantee anything but I think you’ll be good parent. And I’m sure once ya can hold them in your arms you’ll know exactly what do to.”

Edge relaxed some. Paternal instinct was supposedly a thing, so he’d be able to figure out what to do. “I hope so.”


	8. Company

Over the next couple of weeks, the nausea started to fade some, though not much. Magic from Blueberry helped though. Edge still felt sick most of time and threw up _way_ more often then he’d prefer. But it was getting better so there was hope.

“Ready to tell other people about the twins yet?” Blueberry asked.

Edge groaned at the thought, taking another bite from the apple in his hands to avoid answering for a bit. So far, they hadn’t told anyone other than Stretch, and the doctor but he didn’t count, and part of Edge wanted to keep it that way. They wouldn’t be able to hide it forever though. “Do we _have_ to tell them? Can’t we just… wait for them to figure it out on their own once I start to get big?” And he _would_ big, huge even, he was physically small and having twins. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

“We could,” Blueberry said as he put the casserole he was making for supper in the oven. “That doesn’t seem right though, does it? They’re our friends, we should tell them things, especially big things like this.”

Edge shrugged, taking another bite out of the apple. Even if they _should_ tell their friends he still didn’t want to and would be perfectly all right with waiting until they figured it out themselves when it was no longer possible to hide.

“Why are you so reluctant to tell people anyway?” Blueberry had been super hyped to go tell _everybody_ , he would’ve shouted it from the rooftops if he’d been allowed to. But Edge had very specifically asked him not to tell anyone yet.

“I don’t know, it just… feels like everyone knowing would be… dangerous somehow.” It was stupid but Edge couldn’t shake that feeling. Back where he came from pregnancy was _never_ talked about and more often than not, pregnant monsters holed up at home the entire time and no one knew for sure about it until they came out with a small child sometime later. That wasn’t necessary here, he’d seen plenty of visibly pregnant monsters and humans chilling all over the place with no fear about how vulnerable they were in such a state.

And now he was vulnerable too, even more so because he was carrying twins. He couldn’t use attack magic or teleport with so much of his magic going towards the soulings and his ecto-body. So, if anyone attacked him he’d be helpless to do a single thing about it except run and once he started to get big even that would be nigh on impossible. Meaning he was doomed if anyone decided they wanted to kill him. And if he died the soulings would too, meaning he’d have failed as a parent before even getting a chance to be one for real.

“Whoa hey,” Blueberry said, stepping closer and put a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

Edge blinked as he realized he was shaking a little, what was left of the apple crushed in his hand. He finished it including the core, licking the juice off his fingers to give himself some time to calm down some more before answering. “You’ll… protect me, right? If anyone or anything tries to hurt or… kill me.” He looked Blueberry in the eye as he spoke. “I can’t really… defend myself as well I used to so it’d be bad if I got in trouble or something.”

Blueberry didn’t hesitate even for a second before answering. “Of course, I’d protect you, I would _never_ let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise.”

Edge let out a shaky sigh of relief, almost tearing up a little with how overblown his fluctuating hormones made the emotion. “Thanks.” He shouldn’t need such assurances but they made him feel better anyway.

Blueberry leaned in to kiss him, putting a hand to his middle. “Gosh, I’m still so excited about this. Every time I think about it I just… get so _happy_. I can’t wait to see them and hold them and… just everything.”

Edge relaxed further at the sight of Blueberry’s happiness. Really there was no need to worry much, they lived in a safe happy neighbourhood, no one would have any cause to want to hurt him here. And Blueberry could protect him if they did.

“Anyway,” Blueberry continued still smiling wide and rubbing a gentle hand over Edge’s middle, “Undyne and Alphys are coming over for supper the day after tomorrow, they’re bringing their own little one too so I was thinking we could tell them about the twins. Only if you’re okay with it of course.”

Edge groaned but nodded. “Fine, I guess.” They’d have to tell people eventually, might as well start with them. Knowing Undyne she’d go ahead and let everyone on the internet know too, sparing them the trouble of having to tell everyone else.

 

“Guess what,” Blueberry said, bouncing with excitement as soon as Alphys and Undyne were through the front door. Undyne was carrying their baby in a small baby carrier. He’d been born several months ago but Edge hadn’t gotten many opportunities to see him.

“What?” Alphys asked, instantly caught up in his excitement, a large grin splaying across her face.

“Tell them Edge.” Blueberry gestured to Edge with both hands.

Edge groaned. Why did he have to be the one to say it? “I’m uh… pregnant.”

Both Undyne and Alphys gave him shocked looks. Before they could say anything though Blueberry spoke up. “And it’s twins.”

“Congratulations,” Undyne said after another shocked silence with smile.

“It’s so exciting.” Blueberry bounced on the balls of his feet, smiling wide.

While the three of them started chatting excitedly, Edge slumped down on the couch next to Paps. With Undyne being the major gossip that she was online, soon everyone would know of his pregnancy and the fact that it was twins. The thought had him feeling anxious. What if people wanted to come over to see and touch his belly or something? That would definitely probably be a thing when he started to get big, right?

“You okay?” Paps asked, speaking in a whisper underneath Blueberry’s excited chatter.

“Yeah, just feel a bit sick, nothing new.” He put a hand over his middle with a sigh. Why did morning sickness have to be a thing? And why did it have to suck so much?

“Gonna throw up?”

“I don’t know yet.” With his luck he probably would, his body was into betraying him like that.

 Undyne soon sat down on the couch too, placing the baby carrier at her feet and pulled the baby out to cradle to her chest.  His name was Corben if Edge remembered correctly. “Y-you wanna hold him?” she asked, holding him towards Edge.

Edge froze at just the thought. “I can’t.” He had _no_ idea how to hold a baby. What if he dropped him? He’d barely trust himself to hold a cat and that was an animal that would be just fine if dropped, unlike a baby.

“You’re gonna have to get used to holding babies here soon,” Paps said. “Ya might wanna try it out now.”

That was true. So, with a suppressed groan he held his arms out and Undyne gently placed Corben into them. “Hold him like this,” she said, adjusting his arms.

Luckily, Corben was asleep and thus wasn’t squirming much. He was a lizard monster like Alphys but somehow managed to look a lot like Undyne too. He was kind of cute but… holding him was _terrifying_. He was heavier than he looked and if he did wake up and start squirming Edge would undoubtedly drop him which would hurt him, maybe even… dust him. His anxiety only made him feel more nauseous. What if he threw up _on_ the baby?

“So, t-twins huh?” Undyne said. “How uh… far along are you?”

“Like… a bit more than a month,” he said, not looking up from Corben in his arms to make sure he didn’t drop him. “What’s giving birth like?”

“Uh… painful and awful and horrible.”

“Wonderful.” And Edge would have it worse because was having two.

“Ah Edge,” Blueberry squealed excitedly. “You’re holding little baby Corben, how cute.”

“Yeah.” Was that cute? The raising nausea in Edge’s soul didn’t seem to think so. “Uh… can ya take him back now?” He held Corben out to Undyne as soon as she took him Edge was rushing to the bathroom. He barely made it before he was vomiting.

As he was heaving for the third time Blueberry crouched down beside him. He put a hand on Edge’s back, rubbing gently until Edge was down puking for now. “You okay?” he whispered.

Edge groaned but nodded. “No worse than usual.” He flushed the toilet then straightened, Blueberry’s hand still on his back. “I hate this… and I’m hungry.” Which made him hate it more.

“At least you made it to the bathroom this time so let’s take a moment to be happy about that. Now come on, you can rest on the couch while me and Alphys make supper.”

Blueberry guided him back out to the living room. Paps and Undyne moved to sit on one end of the couch, giving him room to lie down. Paps had already even grabbed him something to drink.

“You okay Edgy?” Alphys asked.

Edge nodded as flopped onto the couch, too miserable to protest to being called ‘Edgy’. Vomiting was the worst. Hopefully this shit would be over soon.

“You need anything?” Blueberry asked. Edge shook his head. “All right, me and Alphys are going to go make supper then. If you need me just give me a shout, okay?” He bent down to kiss Edge on the forehead before exiting with Alphys.

“I remember morning sickness,” Undyne said. “O-once you get past it you’ll be just fine. Well uh… until you go into labor anyway. And uh… other than for the baby moving a lot and keeping you up at night and general uncomfortableness. Y-you’ll probably have it worse since you’re having twins.”

Edge groaned. “I can’t wait.”

 

Dinner turned out to be same as it always whenever Undyne and Alphys came over for to visit. Blueberry and Alphys chatted away, only instead of talking about everything and nothing they talked about babies and Edge’s pregnancy, what Undyne’s had been like too. They even discussed Blueberry and Edge’s upcoming wedding as well as Undyne and Alphys’ wedding last year. As always, their excited chatter made it hard for anyone else to get a word in. Edge was fine with that, he wasn’t ready to talk much about the twins yet anyway.

After that the five of them, six if Corben counted, sat and watched anime for a couple hours. It was a new one that Alphys was super hyped to show to Blueberry and a large part of the reason they’d agreed to get together like this. And surprisingly for once it turned out to be kind of good. Once they’d watched all thirteen episodes of it Undyne and Alphys left after once more wishing Blueberry and Edge congratulations on both their upcoming wedding as well as the twins.

“See, telling them wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Blueberry said with a large smile as he closed the front door.

Edge shrugged. “I guess not, but like… Undyne’s gonna make a post about it online and then _everybody_ will know.” And there were certain people Edge didn’t want knowing because they might decide to be annoying about it. It was too late to do anything about that though.

“Nah dude,” Paps said from his spot lounging on the couch. “I doubt she’d make a post ‘bout something that personal. She’d didn’t even do that ‘bout her own pregnancy so you’ll be fine… probably anyway.”

“I hope so.”


	9. Congratulations

Turns out Undyne _wasn’t_ shy about revealing Edge’s pregnancy. In one of her many posts that was another picture of Corben she’d mention that soon he would have a couple of friends to play with in the caption. Which would’ve been acceptable if she hadn’t then answered a query from Asgore about what that meant.

“Well at least ya don’t gotta tell anyone else, right?” Paps said. Being friends with Asgore he’d been the one to find out about it when Asgore had called to ask if it was true. He’d asked Edge if it was okay to answer truthfully or pretend to not know what Undyne had meant. Edge had answered something along the lines of ‘fuck it, who cares?’.

“Yeah, I guess.” Edge crossed his arms, sinking himself further back into the recliner. It was too early in the morning for this and he felt awful. He’d even skipped breakfast because just the sight of it had had him throwing up. Now he just wanted to cuddle with Blueberry and not think about anything. But Blueberry was in the kitchen now making him some soup to eat because he _needed_ to eat. Though whether or not he’d be able to even eat that let alone keep it down for more than five minutes was still up for debate.

“And it could’ve been worse, she could’ve just out right said it. Only people who read the comments will see it,” Paps said, trying to be consoling.

“And we could ask her to delete it,” Blueberry said as he walked in, soup bowl in hand. “I’m sure she would.”

“Nah, whatever, I don’t care.” Despite still feeling like vomiting might be just around the corner and all around awful the smell of the soup sparked Edge’s appetite. He should probably be used to that weird juxtaposition of feelings by now but he wasn’t, he still hated it just as much as when it had started. He held out his hands for the bowl and drank the soup right out of it, not bothering with spoon.

Blueberry sighed and shook his head with mild disapproval despite the fact that Edge almost never spilled anything when he did that. He just thought it was improper. He’d given up trying to chastise Edge for it a long time ago though. But he’d stopped making soup when they had guests over because of it.

The doorbell rang. Blueberry jumped up and skipped over to answer it. “Oh, hi Asgore, how’s it going?” he said as he stepped aside, letting Asgore in. Him coming over wasn’t that unusual, him and Paps hung out a lot, but it normally wasn’t this early.

“Oh, it’s going all right,” he said as Blueberry closed the door behind him. “But uh…” he turned to face Edge giving him a warm ‘goat dad’ smile. “Congratulations on the twins.”

Edge groaned. “Is that what ya came here for?”

“Yeah, and to see how you were doing?”

Edge frowned and went back to focusing on finishing his soup.

“He’s been sick a lot,” Paps said as Asgore sat down next to him.

“But he’s gotten a little better since he got pregnant,” Blueberry said. “So, soon he’ll be _all_ better. And it’ll all be worth it once we have the twins.”

Not wanting much to do with company right now, Edge quickly finished the soup and got up to head to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. He groaned and leaned against the counter after doing so, fighting the nausea in his soul. This whole morning sickness thing would end soon, sort of. And when it did he’d celebrate, with what he didn’t know yet but it’d be something wonderful and amazing. And then he’d forever appreciate how rarely he vomited under normal circumstances even when sick or drunk. And of course, he’d never get pregnant again so he wouldn’t have to go through this ever again; two was more than enough anyway.

Once he was sure the wasn’t going to vomit, for now anyway, he exited the kitchen to go back out into the living room. Blueberry was chatting to Asgore about something, probably Edge’s pregnancy because that’s what he’d come down here to discus and that was one of Blueberry’s favourite topics these days. Both Asgore and Paps were sitting there listening because there was no stopping Blueberry from talking about something he was super excited about it.

The doorbell rang again.

Edge sighed, turning on his heel towards it. He was nearest the door so therefore he should answer it. “I’ll get it,” he said, waving for Blueberry to sit back down.

He opened it, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off if they were a door to door salesperson or even worse those crazy religious humans who liked going to people’s homes to pester them about going to X church or joining whatever religion they thought was the ‘true’ one despite them all claiming that. He almost would’ve welcome either one as something he could take some of his grumpy misery out on. But it was Toriel instead which was a thousand times worse.

“Oh, hello Edge,” she said with a friendly smile. “I heard you were pregnant and with twins too, congratulations.”

Holding back a groan, Edge stepped back to let her in. She wouldn’t stay long both because she had stuff to do and because being in the same room as Asgore made her feel awkward especially when Paps was there too. But unfortunately, Chara was with her too. Of course, she was, since she was the first human they’d met upon leaving the Underground she’d attached herself to them, especially Toriel. And the stupid grin on her face when she entered behind Toriel was to be expected.

“Is it true?” she said, her voice filled with almost enough wonder and excitement to match Blueberry’s. “Are you and Sans really having twins? And you’re the one pregnant?”

Edge almost growled, this was the last thing he was in the mood to deal with right now. “Yes.”

“Can I see?”

“No.”

She gave him a pouty face that didn’t help her case in the least. “But…”

“Hi Chara,” Blueberry said as he inserted himself between Edge and Chara. “Yes, it’s true he’s pregnant twins and it’s _super_ exciting but you mustn’t bother him about it, okay? Especially right now because he doesn’t feel well. Now come on Edge.” He turned and put a hand on Edge’s shoulder to gently turn him around to start guiding him towards the hall and their room. “Why don’t you lie down for a bit and take a nap? I’m sure me and Paps can handle out guests for a bit and thank them for their congratulations.”

Edge huffed and crossed his arms but let himself be guided out. “Thanks.”

Blueberry guided him back further into the house and up the stairs towards their bedroom. Before they got there though Edge had to run to the bathroom at the end of the hall to vomit. Wonderful, just what he needed right now.

He groaned in misery once he was done, Blueberry rubbing his back and murmuring words of comfort. But when he finally got to return to bed he collapsed onto it, burying his face in the pillow.

“You want some help feeling better?” Blueberry asked, standing next to the bed as he pet Edge skull gently. By that he meant soul sex or magic sharing, his magic in Edge’s soul never failed to help with the nausea and overall fatigue and awful feeling.

“Ya really think that’s a good idea right now?” Even if it would feel good Edge wasn’t really in the mood to do anything other than sleep. “We have guests downstairs.”

“They won’t hear anything, you’re pretty quiet when we have sex like that.”

That wasn’t what Edge had had in mind. “Ya really think Paps can handle all his own for so long though? With both Asgore and Toriel in the same room. _And_ they’re here to hear about my pregnancy and stuff and I know how much ya love talking about that.”

Blueberry sighed, still petting his skull. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I’ll go back downstairs then, text me if you need anything.” He bent down to kiss Edge on the top of his head before leaving.

Even before Edge heard the sound of the door closing he missed Blueberry petting him. It was always so nice and calming. But he was used to being alone in misery by now because Blueberry had to work most days. Today was one of his days off though so once their guests left he’d be back up here to cuddle. He’d probably try to get him to eat again too to make up for vomiting earlier, which Edge would do because he was hungry.

Edge’s phone buzzed and dinged. A text message. With a groan he pulled it out. It was from Slim. He and his brother, Razz, or Evilberry as Edge thought of him, had moved to this world almost two whole years ago and now lived across town. They didn’t meet up often but Slim and Edge occasionally texted each other. Same with Razz and Blueberry.

‘ _is it true? are you pregnant?_ ’

Edge sighed. But at least Undyne spilling the beans meant he didn’t have to, he just had to confirm it which was almost just as bad but not quite. ‘ _yes_ ’ he texted back. ‘ _and before you ask yes it’s twins_ ’

‘ _congrats_ ’

‘ _thanks_ ’

And that was the end of the conversation. Which was why he liked texting with Slim, their conversations were short and to the point. But it wasn’t even five minutes before his phone buzzed again.

‘ _my bro wants to know when the baby shower is_ ’ Slim texted.

‘ _i don’t know. i’m not far along enough for that yet. ask blue he’s the one who’s good at planning shit like that_ ’ And Edge was too sick to think about anything other then a lovely nap right now.

‘ _kay_ ’

Well now at least all their friends knew, almost all of them anyway. Lust and Pink as well as Comic and Rus visited every so often and didn’t actually live here so they didn’t know yet. Though if Lust never found out that would be just fine, who knows what kind of reaction he’d have? But he’d probably find out eventually no matter how much he would rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna have a small side fic of the Swapfell bros getting to their universe but I couldn't get that story to work. But that's why they're there, because I'm gonna go say the stuff that was supposed to happen in that fic still happened.


	10. Tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been forever since I updated this huh? Whoops, sorry (if anyone even cares anymore). I was super distracted with other things and thus not able to work on this much (or at all) for a while. But here it finally is. :)
> 
> (Now I just need to get over my writer's block for Rottenberry and I'll be golden.)

It took what felt like months and months by itself but eventually the morning sickness did _finally_ start to go away. First it got less severe during the day and then became entirely a morning thing, like it was _supposed_ to have been from the beginning based off the name. And then…

“Ah Edge, you didn’t wake up vomiting today,” Blueberry said after waking him up, the first time since Edge had started feeling sick. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, it is.” Edge still felt nauseous but not like he was going to throw up, though that _could_ still change. He carefully rolled of the bed and stood. The movement made him a little queasier but he was still mostly fine.

Blueberry smiled wide and hugged him. “I’m so excited, and now you can be too since you’re not sick anymore.”

“Well, I uh… don’t know ‘bout that.” Edge still wouldn’t describe himself as ‘excited’ It had been just over two and a half months now so he should be used to the idea of being pregnant becoming a parent soon but…

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, it’s all just…” Edge shrugged and looked away, “still really kinda scary. It’s dumb, I know but…”

“It’s not dumb, silly. Being a parent is a _very_ scary idea. We’ll be responsible for raising two little monsters, that’s terrifying.” Despite his words Blueberry was still smiling wide and looked just as excited as he’d been when he’d been talking about how exciting this was.

“Ya mean… you’re nervous ‘bout this too?” Edge put a hand to his middle. It was still flat but how much longer before that was no longer the case?

“Yes, I am nervous but also super excited. But I know you’re probably more nervous than you are excited, huh? That’s okay. I think everything’s going to turn out just fine though. We’ll be married in a few months and then a few months after that we’ll parents. Everything’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

 

With the lessening of the morning sickness came food cravings. He’d expected them, everyone knew pregnancy brought the need for more food and that brought with it instinctual urges for certain kinds of food. But what he hadn’t expected was for how odd some of those carvings turned out to be. Under normal circumstances he wasn’t a big fan of sweet stuff but now he wanted sweet stuff almost all the time. Everything from cake and other pastries to sweet fruit like pineapples and he didn’t like pineapple period. He’d even put it on pizza once, what kind of abomination had he become? Ice cream was his favourite though, if he could eat that and only that he’d be okay with it.

“You are _not_ eating an entire tub of ice cream,” Blueberry scolded as he came into the kitchen.

“Hey Blue.” Edge gave him a sheepish smile. “It’s uh… a bit late for that.” He’d just finished off the rest of the ice cream in the tub. “It wasn’t a whole thing though, there was some missing when I started.” So, he’d only _almost_ eaten an entire tub of ice cream, that was better, wasn’t it?

Blueberry sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. “That’s not healthy, you shouldn’t do that.”

“I know but… I wanted to. And I’m not feeling as sick anymore so I can finally eat stuff without vomiting every other thing up.” Surely, he deserved to enjoy that for at least a little bit, right? He ate fairly healthy most of the rest of the time so this was forgivable.

“Having a little every so often isn’t bad but… a whole tub, really? But whatever, as long as you don’t do that all the time it should be fine. This means I have to buy more ice cream though. What kind of ice cream do you not like?”

“Chocolate.” It was a lie, that was his favourite.

And Blueberry apparently knew that as he gave Edge a skeptical look. “I’ll get coffee flavor then.”

Edge groaned, that was the only kind of ice cream he couldn’t eat, didn’t even want to. But he probably deserved this for eating all the ice cream. “Why are ya home early anyway?” He’d just gotten back from his own job at the library a little while ago, normally Blueberry didn’t get home until like an hour after him, around the same time Paps would be getting home. Which was why he thought it was safe to eat as much of anything that he wanted.

“I left early because we’re going to work on wedding plans today, remember?”

“Oh, I uh… forgot ‘bout that.” Edge had been much more focused on the idea of getting home to eat ice cream all day to think of much else.

“That’s fine, I guessed you probably would. So, let’s begin.”

They’d already picked the location they wanted to do it at, their favourite stargazing hilltop. It would probably be in the daytime or late evening at best so they wouldn’t be seeing much of the stars. But it was still a nice location. They’d also already picked up a spot for the reception. They just had to figure everything else out and then set it up and invite their friends.

Blueberry had everything more than covered, he didn’t even need Edge. But he continually asked him what he thought about things anyway despite having to know Edge would go along with pretty anything he suggested. He knew next to nothing about what was proper or would look good for a wedding or what kinds of decorations and food they should have at the reception. Heck, he didn’t know much about weddings or wedding preparation period. So, this was turning out to be an educational experience for him.

The planning and talk around it went on for a while as was to be expected with stuff like this. By the end of it Edge was bored out of his mind and half asleep. But they, as in Blueberry, got a lot figured out, all they had to do was work out the details and finalize it and then they’d get married and then do the soul binding thing the night of their wedding.

 

“Ah Edge, your tummy,” Blueberry said, his voice squeaky with excitement.

Edge paused as he finished pulling his shirt off to look down at his middle. It was clouded over with red magic by now, making the twin soulings no longer visible. And… his belly was poking out a little, he probably wouldn’t have noticed if Blueberry hadn’t pointed it out. “It’s probably, just extra magic or something ‘cause of how much I’ve been eating.” That was possible, right? Because it was early to be showing, wasn’t it? Not that he knew much about stuff like that and since it was twins he’d probably start to show sooner so maybe he _was_ showing. But even if that was the case… “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s cute.” Blueberry smiled wide. “Come over here,” he said, clapping his hands. He was sitting on the edge of their bed.

Edge sighed but stepped closer. “It’s not…”

Still sitting, Blueberry hugged him, nuzzling his face against Edge’s belly. “Your little tummy’s adorable and I love our precious little twins so much already, I can’t wait see them.”

Edge’s face grew hot. His tummy wasn’t… ‘adorable’, was it? Or cute. Adorable and cute weren’t words that could ever apply to him. And… “It’s _really_ not a big deal. We knew I was gonna start to get fat eventually.”

“You’re not fat silly.” Blueberry was still hugging him, face pressed to his middle but was now also rubbing a hand lovingly against it too. “You’re pregnant and it’s wonderful and cute.”

“Yeah… whatever.” His face wasn’t the only thing that uncomfortably warm anymore. He’d been feeling more horny than usual later, no doubt due to his pregnancy, and the way Blueberry was rubbing up against him had his magic starting to pool in his pelvis. And thinking about it was only making it worse. “Blue… please stop.”

“Oh!” Blueberry snapped back. “Sorry.” He gave apologetic grin. “I just got super excited that you’re starting show.”

“It’s fine, I’m just uh…” How long had it been since he’d been this embarrassed in front of Blueberry about something? He should be making a pun or bad joke, not blushing as if they were still newly dating. What was wrong with him. … Hormones.

Blueberry looked up him, a questioning expression on his face before something seemed to clicked. “Oh you’re… I can help with that.” His smile went from excited to seductive, well the closest thing he could get to seductive while still being excited.

As embarrassed as Edge was to have been turned on by such a small thing, he couldn’t turn down an offer like that. Especially since actively thinking about it was only making him feel more aroused. So, he sat on the bed next to Blueberry, not bothering to put on his night clothes. “I’d be _berry_ okay with that.” He grinned. Flirting wasn’t something he could do well but making jokes was.

Blueberry faked sighed, still too excited about Edge starting to show to really pull off his usual straight man face of pretending to be annoyed. “Watch out, don’t cut yourself on all that _edgy_ humor.” He winked and giggled before leaning in to kiss Edge.

Edge deepened the kiss, pulling Blueberry closer as he summoned his tongue to entwine with Blueberry’s. The contact sparked his arousal even further, his magic going from just starting to pooling down there to forming into a pussy. Since he’d gotten pregnant that’s what his body had defaulted to. Which was often the case anyway.

He moaned into the kiss as he moved a hand down, slipping it down Blueberry’s pants fondle at his pelvis. Once he formed his magic they could fuck.

“Wow, you’re eager today,” Blueberry said, breathless as his magic took form in Edge’s hand.

If Edge’s face wasn’t already flushed with arousal it would’ve been with embarrassment. “I just… need it.” He did, his whole body seemed to yearn for it – being pregnant was… interesting sometimes.  He pressed himself close to Blueberry to whisper in his ‘ear’. “Please.” He gave Blueberry’s cock a light squeeze before letting go.

Blueberry gasped as his face flushed too, glowing that pretty blue colour Edge loved so much. “Okay.”

It wasn’t long before they were both completely undressed. Edge’s zeal resulted in him taking the lead and ending up on top. He lowered himself onto Blueberry’s length, savoring the feel of it as it filled him. He didn’t savor it for long though as he quickly started moving, gripping onto Blueberry’s ribcage to steady himself.

Blueberry rolled his hips up into, easily keeping pace as he put his hands on Edge’s hips. He was smiling almost mischievously. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Edge said with half growl. He didn’t know how to take praise and compliments, especially when they were having sex.

Blueberry only smiled wider. “Whatever you say dear, I still think you’re beautiful.”

Edge’s answering groan turned into a moan halfway through. He was already starting to feel climax building in his magic and he was desperate for it. It hit soon later, feeling more intense because of the extra sensitivity caused by his pregnancy.

When he came down he didn’t feel done yet though and immediately started moving again. Blueberry climaxed too a little while later, thrusting up into him as his cock twitched as it gushed warmth into magic. Blueberry was still hard though so Edge gladly kept going, chasing his own release again.

It hit with waves of pleasure as his magic tightened around Blueberry’s who thrust up into him with another gush of warmth that prolonged Edge’s climax. He came down panting.

 “You done?” Blueberry said with a gentle smile. Even he was panting with exhaustion though not nearly as much.

Edge nodded, yawning as he lifted himself off Blueberry. He then flopped onto his side and dispelled his magic, uncaring as Blueberry’s cum landed on his pelvis. “Love ya,” he said, already drifting off to sleep and missing Blueberry’s reply, if he made one.

***

“I love you to,” Blueberry said despite the fact that Edge was already asleep. “And the twins.”

He rolled off the bed to grab some wet wipes to clean up a little, both himself and Edge. He was very gentle with Edge, though, it would take quite a bit to wake him at this point.

Then he turned out the lights and went back to the bed. He bent over to kissing Edge forehead, smiling at the serene expression on his face. He then rubbed a gentle hand over the small swell in Edge’s belly – it was cute no matter Edge thought of it – and bent over to kiss it too before crawling into bed and maneuvering the covers out from underneath Edge to cover both of them. He cuddled into Edge and was asleep within a matter of minutes.


	11. Visitors

“Have they started moving and stuff yet?” Blueberry asked, all bouncy with excitement as they stared at the ultrasound screen. On it, the two soulings were visible, their bodies starting to visibly form, indistinct and little more than a blob. It was a bit early for an ultrasound under normal circumstances but he was having twins so he needed to be watched more closely, which sucked. The gel was cold and he hated being touched.

“No, it’s early for that,” Edge said before the doctor could. His belly had grown a little more but he was still wasn’t convinced that it wasn’t excess magic from how much he’d been eating. Or perhaps it was his ecto-womb expanding early in preparation for when the twins started to get big. It was just the beginning though no matter what it was.

“You’ll be sure to tell me as soon as you feel them, right?” Blueberry was holding his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Of course.” Edge wouldn’t dream of doing anything different.

“They’re amazing, I can’t wait to see them for real.”

Edge simultaneously felt the same and the opposite; seeing them for real would mean he’d have to actively be parent to them. He wasn’t sure he could do that well or at all. But seeing them again on the screen albeit blurry was nice. As his abdomen had clouded over with all the magic that was going towards them, he’d kind of been starting to miss being able to see them in there.

It almost didn’t seem real anymore when he couldn’t just lift his shirt and see their tiny souls floating inside him. And now that the morning sickness was gone – except when confronted with specific foods – he could almost pretend he wasn’t pregnant at all. It was easy to not think about which meant he could put off worrying about it for a time at least.

“They’re coming along nicely,” the doctor said. He pulled way the ultra sound wand and used a cloth to wipe the gel off of Edge’s middle, _finally_. “You have strong magic reserves so that’s not surprising. You’ll…”

“Does that mean I can leave now?” Edge asked as he pulled his shirt back down.

“Yes, but…”

“Good.” Edge slipped off the table and walked out, still holding Blueberry’s hand. “We gotta go get food now, I’m starving.”

“Let me guess, you want ice cream?” Blueberry said.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, but we’re going to get something real first. And then we can bring some ice cream back for Paps too.”

 

“We should probably decide early if we want to do a home birth or go to the hospital for it,” Blueberry said after they got done doing a few more wedding plan things; they had a confirmed date now and plans for the honeymoon location.

“Uh… home birth,” Edge said, plopping onto the couch next to where Stretch was playing video games. “I don’t like hospitals.” Why had Blueberry even bothered to bring it up?

“Ya sure?” Stretch said, not looking away from his game for even a second. “At the hospital they’ll drug you so the pain shouldn’t be as bad.”

“Also,” Blueberry said as he sat down next to Edge, “because you’re having twins you might _have_ to go to the hospital for it.”

Edge groaned. “I hope not.” And even with drugs it would hurt, right? So it probably wasn’t worth it. He’d be under enough stress with the whole labor thing he didn’t need to add hospitals to it too. And he didn’t want to think about all that right now, it was a… frightening idea. Both because of the inevitable pain and because afterward he’d be a parent for real to _twins_.

 

“Blue… what if I miscarry?”

Blueberry froze, holding the oven open to put his homemade pizza into it. “What?” he asked as he straightened and turned to look at Edge, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

“What if I miscarry?” Edge put a hand over his middle, rubbing over the small swell of his belly. “It’s possible, shit like that happens all the time. And uh… we’re like the same person what if that means our offspring aren’t viable?” It was a thought that had occurred to him when Chara had mentioned on one of her unwarranted and unwanted visits that the twins would be like clones of Edge and Blueberry because of how much they looked alike.

Blueberry closed the oven and put the uncooked pizza on the stove top before walking over to stand before Edge. “That’s not going to happen. The doctor says your fine and that the twins are progressing well. And we _saw_ that on the ultra sound last week. So there’s no need to worry.”

“But… what if it does happen?” Miscarriages sometimes happened to pregnancies that looked like everything was going well.

“If that does happen then we’ll deal with it when we get there. I don’t think it will though. So don’t let yourself worry about it, okay?” Blueberry smiled, gentle and sweet.

Edge sighed. “Okay.” He was right of course, everything was going fine so far, so it didn’t seem likely that he’d miscarry. And even if that did end up happening it wouldn’t help any to worry and stress about it. In fact, a lot of stress would make it make it more likely, wouldn’t it? So… he wouldn’t think about it anymore, well as much as it was possible for him to do so. “Thanks.”

Blueberry’s smiled brightened as he leaned in to hug Edge. He gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back, placing a gentle hand on his belly as he did so. “They’re amazing and strong, I promise.”

 

Ever since word of Edge’s pregnancy had got out visitors were a lot more common. Even his coworkers had found out about it, every single one of them had gone out of their way to congratulate him. It was a… nice gesture and he’d pretended to be fine with but… why did _everyone_ have to make a big deal out of it? He was pregnant, so what? Lots of people had babies all the time. Granted the fact that he was having twins made it more exciting because that was rare but not _that_ exciting.

Asgore was the most frequent visitor. He’d come over every so often beforehand anyway to hang out with Paps nut now he also came over to give Edge parenting advice. Which would’ve been fine if Edge had asked for it. Though the only reason he hadn’t was because of sad the topic of children made Asgore sad. He’d lost his own years and years ago. Despite that though – or maybe because of that – he still loved kids and had babysat Corben a couple times already.

Which was why when the doorbell rang one afternoon and Blueberry jumped up to answer it he was expecting it to be Asgore. Apparently Paps was too judging by the way he looked up from his game for once; something he did on rare occasions but most frequently for Asgore. Instead what they got was…

“Hi Lust, hi Pink,” Blueberry cheerfully greeted them. “Come in, we have some amazing news.”

Edge groaned, sinking into the couch even further while Paps actually got up from his game to greet Pink.

“Hey hot stuff,” Pink said. Edge didn’t need to look to know Paps was blushing at that. They’d been fucking for how long and he was still shy about being flirted with? It was ridiculous, not even Edge had been that bad when he’d fallen for Blueberry.

“Uh… hi.” Yep, Paps was flustered, typical. “It’s been a while, where’ve you guys been?”

“The machine broke,” Lust said. “And I _hate_ teleporting across universes because it’s _way_ too exhausting so I fixed it. But what’s the amazing news?”

“Edge is pregnant,” Blueberry said, just as excited about it as when he found out. “And it’s twins.”

There was a second or two of silence before Lust appeared in front Edge with pop. “Congratulations.” He took hold of one of Edge’s hands and shook it firmly as if congratulating him for something that was a super big deal.

Edge was too surprised by his reaction to stop him. This was Lust, where was the rude sexual comment or flirting? But for once his smile wasn’t perverted but genuinely happy.

As soon as he stepped back Pink stepped up to take his place. “Congratulations,” he said while also shaking Edge’s hand, again as if this was some kind of big accomplishment.

“Uh… thanks?” Edge said as Pink stepped back. Why did they have any reason to be excited?

“And it’s twins,” Lust said with almost as much enthusiasm as Blueberry as he flopped down on the couch next to Edge. “That’s amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” Blueberry said, clapping his hands.

“It is,” Paps said as he sat down on the couch too, leaving room for Pink to sit next to him and for Blueberry to sit on the other side of Lust. “But uh… why are you two so hyped about it?”

“Oh, it’s probably different here, huh?” Pink said as he and Blueberry settled on the couch. “In our universe, it’s very difficult to conceive. So, pregnancies are a big deal.” That would explain why they were able to have so much sex and never get pregnant.

“Oh, that’s… kind of sad,” Blueberry said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” Lust said with a shrug. “I don’t want children anyway, too much responsibility. But how far along are you?”

“Uh… almost four months.”

“So that means ya don’t feel sick anymore, right?”

“Yeah, morning sickness sucked but it finally fucking went away.” And Edge couldn’t be happier about that. Honestly, why would anyone choose to get pregnant multiple times after experiencing that bullshit?

“I heard pregnant monsters have a higher sex drive and stronger orgasms, is that true?” Of _course_ Lust would go back to being a pervert eventually, why would anyone expect anything different?

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Blueberry scolded so Edge wouldn’t have to.

“I’m just curious,” Lust said with an ‘innocent’ grin. “Pregnancy’s a mystery to me and I’m trying to learn more about it, ya can fault me for that.”

Edge crossed his arms and glared at him. “I can when ya can just look it up online instead of being nosy and gross.”

“All right, fair point but if you’re ever horny enough to make a Sanswich, give me a call and I’ll be here right away.” How many damn times was he going to make that Sanswich joke before he finally realized it was _never_ going to happen? “But for reals, congrats. Either of you guys propose yet?”

“Sans, you can’t just ask that,” Pink scolded. “It’s rude.”

“It’s not as rude here as it is in our world, so it’s fine.” Lust being rude based off even their own world’s standards wasn’t surprising in the least. “So?”

“Yes, we are going to get married,” Blueberry said. “Edge got pregnant the night he proposed.”

Lust punched Edge lightly on the shoulder. “Wow dude, I thought Blue would be the one to do it, way to go.”

Edge’s face grew warm to he turned it away. “It’s whatever.”

“Well congratulations on the wedding too,” Pink said. “Are we invited?”

“Of course you are,” Blueberry said. “All our friends are.”

“Including Slim?” Pink asked with a tone that suggested he hoped so.

“Yeah, him and Razz are coming too, Razz already texted me about it and we would never not invite them.”

Pink smiled wide – maybe it was perverted because he was always like that or maybe he was specifically thinking perverted thoughts. “It should be fun to see him again. Maybe I’ll even go over there sometime during this visit.”


	12. Butterflies

“Have you felt them move yet?” Blueberry asked for the umpteenth time.

“No,” Edge replied, holding back a groan as he shifted to lie on the couch, his head on the armrest and his legs over Blueberry’s lap. They were watching Paps play a video game, or Edge was, Blueberry was too busy fretting over Edge. “It’s _berry moving_ that you want to know if their kicking or whatever yet but I assure I’ll tell ya when I feel something.”

“But you’re almost twenty weeks now, you should be feeling them moving soon.” Blueberry pet a hand over Edge’s middle. It was big enough to be seen through his shirt now, though if he wasn’t a skeleton it maybe could’ve still been mistaken for him just being fat, _maybe_. But he was a skeleton and now everyone who saw him knew he was pregnant, which would’ve probably been worse if he actually went out and about often, thank goodness he never felt the drive to do that.

“You’re really not even going to mention his bad jokes?” Paps said, his eyes still glued to the TV. How he managed to converse when so obviously focused primarily on his game was beyond Edge.

Blueberry mock sighed. “I have much more important things to worry about. Like what if the reason he’s not feeling anything yet is because there’s something wrong with the twins?”

“There’s not,” Edge said. “Ya know that, ya dragged me to the damn doctor’s just last week and there was nothing wrong then so I doubt there is now.”

“Yeah, Sans, there’s nothing to worry about,” Paps said. On screen his character was hacking away at a giant furry creature with antlers and a dog like snout that according to the name above the big health bar at the bottom of the screen was called ‘Vicar Amelia’. “It’s still not late for him to be feeling stuff. And even if he did, it’d probably not be noticeable from the outside anyway.”

“I know but… I’m just excited and worried and… our wedding’s like two months away. What if him stressing about that is bad for the twins? So there _could_ be something wrong, maybe we should call the doctor and ask him or go in for another checkup.”

Edge was the one who was supposed to be worrying. Which as long as he wasn’t thinking about being a parent and wasn’t at the doctor’s he wasn’t doing. In fact, he felt quite content right now and had been ever since the morning sickness had faded for good, minus the occasional emotional overreaction and doctor visit. “Dude, it’s fine, really. I promise.”

Blueberry huffed and crossed his arms. “Okay, but if you don’t feel anything in the next couple of weeks we’re calling the doctor to check on them again just in case.”

“All right, fine, deal.” Edge could live that, he’d probably feel something in that time no matter what given the research they’d done. Or more accurately that Blueberry had done and then had relayed what he’d learned to Edge and Paps.

 

It was like butterflies in his tummy, not metaphorically but literally. It wasn’t butterflies though.

He shifted, looking around the living room but he was home alone. Blueberry had gone out to get groceries and Paps had gone to go hang out with Asgore somewhere. They’d probably be back in a few hours so Asgore could brother him about the twins. And Blueberry would be back in less than that. But until then Edge was alone… sort of. Did the twins count as company?

The fluttery feeling came again and he groaned. He’d been doing such a good job _not_ thinking about the fact there was new life growing inside him, _depending_ on him for literally everything right now. Yeah sure, for now all he had to do was take care of himself – something he was bad at – and not be stupid but… what if he did something stupid by accident?

He pulled out his phone and scrolled to Blueberry on his contact list, saved as ‘ **bae** ’. ‘ _hey blue_ ’ He paused, what should he put here? … Well, it was a fluttery feeling so… ‘ _you put butterflies in my tummy_ _;)_ ’ Maybe not the best but it’s all he could think of right now so he hit ‘ **send** ’.

It was maybe five minutes before his phone buzzed with a reply. ‘ _THANKS, BUT WHAT DOES THE WINKY FACE MEAN? ARE YOU MAKING A PUN? I DON’T GET IT IF YOU ARE._ ’

‘ _yeah the twins are moving and it feel like butterflies <3_’

His phone buzzed again, this time accompanied by the tune he’d set as the ringtone that played when Blueberry called. He answered it. “Hey Blue, s’up?”

“Is it true? Are they moving?”

“Uh… they were, not so much anymore. But ya said ya wanted me to tell ya when I felt something so like… I felt something.”

“Oh my gosh, I’ll be over right away.” He didn’t give Edge even half a second to try to dissuade him before hanging up.

Edge sighed as he pocketed his phone once more. There’d be no use trying to call him back to tell him it wasn’t worth rushing down here; even if the twins were still moving it wasn’t enough to be felt on the outside

 

“I’m not a wishing lamp, rubbing me ain’t gonna make your wishes come true.”

“But…” Blueberry’s hand was still on the small swell of Edge’s middle. He’d even pushed Edge’s shirt aside to touch the ecto-flesh directly. “I want to feel them kick.”

On one hand this was kind of annoying but on the other it was a welcome distraction from the anxiety carrying not one but two living things inside him was giving him. “They’re not really kicking yet though.”

Blueberry pouted. “I know but… what if they start and I miss it?”

“Ya won’t miss it, I promise.”

Blueberry sighed before moving Edge’s legs so he could sit down next to him. “You don’t know that. If I’m not touching your tummy when they start to kick then I _will_ miss it.”

Edge pulled his shirt back down to cover his middle, the last thing he wanted was someone seeing exactly how fat he was, though it would quickly get to a point it’d be hard to hide. “Even if ya miss their first kicks there’s still gonna be plenty more after that and they should all be about the same anyway.” It was probably going to suck too.

Blueberry took a deep breath as he nodded. “Okay, yeah, I guess you’re right. But you _have_ to tell me when they start kicking.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Like Edge would ever dream of doing anything else. “I promise I’ll tell ya when they’re kicking.”

The tension visible in Blueberry’s body went out with another sigh and he smiled again. “Thanks.”

 

The date of their wedding was approaching much too fast. Edge wouldn’t have minded under different circumstances, he wanted to marry and soul bond with Blueberry, but… his belly seemed to get bigger with each passing day. By the time they got married he’d be huge and… everyone would be looking at him and Blueberry during the ceremony so they’d _see_ how big he was getting.

His reflection in the mirror only made him feel worse. No matter which way he turned he was still obviously pregnant. He couldn’t even zip his coat up anymore without it being too uncomfortable to be worth it.

There was more fluttering in his middle as if the twins wanted to taunt him. They’d been doing that more and more over the past couple of weeks, soon they’d probably start to kick properly.

“Why are you looking at yourself in the mirror?”

Edge jumped and snapped around to see Blueberry had entered the room. “You uh… caught me _red-handed_ ,” he briefly summoned ecto-flesh onto his hands, making them red, as he waved them in air so Blueberry could see, “I just… really like the way I look. I’m… super hot like this.” He grinned and ran a hand over his belly.

Blueberry frowned before walking over and giving him a tight hug. “You _are_ beautiful and your tummy’s very cute, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Edge shrugged. “Yeah, I know, it’s… whatever.” It was dumb, he was pregnant so of course he was going to get fat, he’d d known that from the beginning. But he didn’t like it, it was uncomfortable and highlighted how vulnerable he was.

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.”

“Okay, but if you ever do, I’m here.” Blueberry lifted one of Edge’s hands to kiss as if he were some kind of valiant knight. “Or you can talk about it with Paps if you like, or Undyne since she should know what it’s like.”

Edge pulled him a bit closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“Anyway,” Blueberry said a large smile splayed across his face, “I came in here to tell you that I sent out all the wedding invitations. And I texted the ones to our friends in the other universes.”

Ever since Lust had figured out how to travel to other universes without teleporting – because it was too tiring and he wanted to fuck as soon as he got there even though as far as Edge knew he’d never been successful in his quest to fuck himself – they’d met several other versions of themselves. And Blueberry being Blueberry had befriended them.

“Uh… many people are coming again?” Edge asked, shifting from one foot to the other, they were starting hurting from standing so long, so was his back.

“We only invited about fifty because I know how you are with crowds,” Blueberry said. That was still a bit too much but it was a hell of a lot better than Blueberry’s first suggestion had been; he’d wanted to invite literally everyone they even sort of knew, which wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t a social butterfly who loved making friends and acquaintances.

Edge sighed. “That’s fine I guess. It’s…” There was a small jab in his middle as if someone had poked him fairly hard except… from the inside. Was that a kick? What else could it be?

“What’s wrong?” Blueberry asked, drawing Edge’s gaze back up to him.

“Uh…” There was another kick in a different spot. He reached over to take one of Blueberry’s hands and pulled it up to press to his middle where he’d felt it.

Blueberry gaze him a confused smile. “I like touching your tummy but what’s…” Another kick and Blueberry’s confused and slightly concerned look morphed into one of wonder. “Oh my gosh, they’re… _moving_. I can feel them.” His voice pitched high in excitement as he did a little dance, keeping his hand on Edge’s belly.

Edge’s face grew warm as he moved his hands off Blueberry’s. “It’s… pretty cool, I guess.” Scary was probably also a better way to describe it. The twins were getting bigger and as they got bigger he become more vulnerable and… fatter. And every passing day put them closer to being born and everything that would come with it, the labor and being responsible for two baby skeletons.

“It’s _wonderful_. We have to go tell Paps.” Blueberry grabbed Edge’s wrist and half dragged him out of their room and down the wall to the living room.

But Paps wasn’t in there so Blueberry turned back around and ran down the hall towards Paps’ room. He knocked twice before bursting in. “Guess what Pappy?”

Paps was seated his computer, wearing his headphones – how do skeletons wear headphones? They didn’t have proper ears – and turned his head look at them as he took them off. “What?”

“They’re kicking,” Blueberry said, bouncing up and down. “The twins are kicking.”

Paps ‘eyebrows’ rose in surprise. “Really? Uh… can I feel?” He sounded almost as nervous about the idea as Edge felt.

“Uh… sure I guess.” Edge shrugged before walking closer, Blueberry still holding his hand moved with him while also still bouncing in excitement. “It’s not a big deal though.”

Once he was close enough Paps put a hand over Edge’s belly. The twins were still again, leaving Edge in a more than kind of awkward position. It dragged on for several long seconds before they finally moved again, delivering a solid couple of jabs right into Paps’ hand.

“Oh, that’s… nice,” he said. “See, I told you they’d be moving soon.”

“Isn’t it amazing?” Blueberry said. “I’m so excited.”

“It’s certainly interesting,” Edge said as Paps pulled his hand back, earning them both a small sigh of relief.

Blueberry hugged him again for a few seconds before stepping back to put his hands on his belly. Edge sighed, accepting his fate; he was just going to have to get used to Blueberry touching him all the time now. It wasn’t so bad though, in fact he kind of liked it.


End file.
